


Изогнутые Корни

by Ankaa



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaa/pseuds/Ankaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кири не хочет быть Мизерией. Всё, чего он желает — быть в безопасности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изогнутые Корни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisted Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528285) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



"Я не умею быть монстром," говорит Кири, мягко и с сомнением, не отводя взгляда от сложенных на коленях рук.

Роуга стоит где-то позади. В тишине леса, поздно ночью, Кири чувствует себя маленьким и незначительным. В эти минуты нет ничего такого, что бы он не отдал за то, чтобы это было именно так. Слово _монстр_ незримой тяжестью давит на язык, и его собственный голос кажется ему слабее обычного.

Он слышит, как Роуга делает глубокий вдох и похоже, что он стоит ближе, чем Кири ожидал. С каждым его шагом слышен хруст травы, покрывшейся первым инеем от холодного ночного воздуха. Только сейчас Кири понимает, что не чувствует холода, что ему вполне комфортно в повседневной одежде, в то время как Роуга застегнул своё пальто сверху донизу, на все пуговицы.

Быть может, это побочный эффект его демонической сущности – невосприимчивость к холоду. Есть множество других вещей, которые Кири хочет перестать чувствовать, но, к сожалению, у него нет права выбора.

"В зависимости от того, у кого ты спросишь," неожиданно произносит Роуга, присаживаясь рядом, "найдутся те, кто скажут, что я не умею сражаться. Может они и правы. Я не следую их правилам, и ценю силу превыше всего остального."

Кири отворачивается, плотно сжав губы. "Мне очень жаль. В этом случае, у тебя нет необходимости сидеть здесь и слушать меня. У меня ничего толком не получается, и я не тот, кого кто-либо смог назвать бы сильным."

"Я бы смог," тихо говорит Роуга. Он внимательно рассматривает Кири, будто очарованный им. Очень трудно смотреть ему в глаза, и Кири даже не пытается. "Помнишь, когда мы по-настоящему встретились в первый раз, когда я поймал тебя и унёс в Академию Сенгоку?"

"Такое трудно забыть," честно отвечает Кири.

"Я взял тебя с собой потому, что знал, что у тебя есть потенциал, но сейчас я понимаю, что дело не в нём. Если бы ты не был по-своему силён уже тогда, мы бы тебя даже не заметили."

"Может это не моя заслуга." Руки Кири чуть заметно дёргаются. "Может это всё благодаря Мизерии."

"Я считаю, что тебе стоит понять," терпеливо говорит ему Роуга, "что, возможно, нет такой уж и большой разницы. Дело же только в имени, ведь так?"

"Это не так," тут же отвечает ему Кири. "Мизерия это... нечто гораздо большее, нежели просто имя. Я не демон-лорд, Роуга. Я всего-навсего Кири Хьёрюу, и мне страшно."

"И поэтому я здесь, не так ли?" спрашивает Роуга, глядя вдаль на тёмные силуэты деревьев в ночном сумраке. "Посмотри на этот лес, растущий на склоне горы. Ты же знаешь, как обрывисты там скалы. Тем не менее, все деревья сумели проникнуть корнями глубоко в землю, и вырасти там, верно? Мы в чём-то на них похожи. Даже в самых сложных ситуациях, мы всегда найдём способ вырасти. Наши корни могут быть скручены, изогнуты, одним словом необычны, но всё же они есть, и нам не стоит их игнорировать."

"Ты сейчас говоришь о Мизерии?" спрашивает Кири, "Или о той катастрофической силе?"

Роуга кривит рот в самоуничижительной улыбке. "Разве я не могу говорить и о том, и о другом? Это всё очень похоже. Вот мы с тобой, два человека, растущие несмотря ни на что, с изогнутыми корнями."

"Корнями, о которых я даже не знал," тихо говорит Кири.

"Мне кажется, что в самом начале никто по-настоящему не ведаeт, что творит, неважно, монстр или боец," говорит Роуга. "Мало кто это осознаёт, но когда ты один, многое остаётся незамеченным. Ты понял это сам, не так ли? За всё то время что ты провёл с Джокером, ты узнал о себе гораздо больше, чем смог бы, будучи один. У меня с Цербером точно так же. Мы вполне способны расти сами по себе, но когда у тебя есть компания, мы растём быстрее, как мне кажется. В этом вся разница между деревьями и лесом."

Кири делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя запах горного воздуха и леса вокруг. "Ты хочешь, чтобы мы росли вместе."

"Да," говорит Роуга. "Не самое обычное предложение, но Кири, если ты согласишься стать моим партнёром —"

"Ты хочешь Мизерию," отвечает Кири. "Не меня, от меня нет никакой пользы, не важно, как от бойца или от монстра. Ты хочешь демона, запертого во мне."

"Я хочу тебя всего," говорит ему Роуга, просто и без капли стыда, даже несмотря на то, что от этих слов Кири чувствует, как краснеет. "Я хочу ту часть тебя, что есть Кири, я хочу ту часть, что есть Мизерия. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что ты не так одинок, как ты считаешь."

"Не так одинок, как мне хочется," говорит Кири с печальной улыбкой. Каждый раз он пытается сбежать, его всегда находят. Если подумать, не так уж это и удивительно. Даже это у него не получается.

"Если тебе нужно время..." Роуга пожимает плечами. "Если тебе нужна тишина и покой, чтобы всё обдумать, мне кажется ты не найдёшь места лучше. Здесь не так много людей, с которыми ты мог бы столкнуться."

"Не считая тебя."

"Я не буду мешать, если ты это имеешь в виду,."

Это даёт пищу для размышлений. Кири сам не уверен, что он имеет в виду, чего он _хочет_ от Роуги, от кого-либо. Первым делом на ум приходит Мизерия и то, как он желает удержать демона от пробуждения, лишь бы только сохранить себя. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не чуствовать, что вся его жизнь – ложь, временная маска, нужная лишь до того момента, когда он растворится, станет кем-то... _чем-то_ совсем иным.

"Думаю, ты мне нужен." Он произносит это, даже не осознавая, и Роуга поворачивается к нему с плохо скрываемым удивлением. "Может быть мне действительно нужен партнёр, кто-то, кто смог бы меня сбалансировать."

Роуга смотрит на него с осторожной, едва заметной улыбкой. "Я сделаю всё, что смогу."

"Я хочу быть в безопасности," признаётся Кири, едва ли громче шёпота ночного ветра.

"Ты будешь," обещает ему Роуга. "Обещаю, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты себя так чувствовал, чтобы это _было_ так."

Кири кивает, обдумывая это снова и снова. Роуга осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо и притягивает Кири ближе к себе.

"Роуга," медленно произносит Кири, "что ты делаешь?"

"Держу своё слово," безхитростно отвечает тот и, на какое-то мгновение, опускает подбородок на самую верхушку головы своего собеседника.

Кири не знает, как назвать это чуство, внезапно переполняющее его, он только тает от прикосновений и от тепла Роуги. Это интересно, замечает он про себя, холода он не чувствует, но вполне ощущает тепло. Он наклоняется голову так, что она лежит у Роуги на плече и нервно выдыхает, когда тот снова кладёт свой подбородок Кири на макушку.

"Ты боишься," тихо замечает Роуга. "Меня?"

"Не тебя," тут же отвечает Кири и то, что это правда, очень удивляет его. "Я не боюсь тебя. Раньше да, боялся, я думаю, но это всё в прошлом."

Роуга поднимает руку и неспешно гладит Кири по голове, и тот не содрогается от удовольствия лишь благодаря нечеловеческим усилиям воли. Ему нужно всё это, нужны прикосновения Роуги, с едва заметным намёком на собственничество, с тихой силой которой у Кири нет, которой он завидует и которую уважает. Никто из его остальных друзей не сможет понять, что он чувствует, каждый из них всегда лезет напролом, чересчур уверенные, что если сильно верить, всё образуется само собой.

Кири знает на собственном опыте, как редко так на самом деле получается, знает, что Роуга понимает его. Может, не на все сто процентов, но они оба стараются, и это очень много значит.

"Не уверен, что я хочу сражаться," признаётся Кири, чувствуя себя в безопасности в надёжных руках Роуги. "Как монстр. Быть на поле, принимать удары, нападать самому. Не уверен, смогу ли я."

"Я не буду заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь," обещает ему Роуга. "Не будем торопиться. Посмотрим, как ты будешь себя чувствовать. Если мы решим попробовать что-нибудь новое, будем всё делать постепенно."

Кири улыбается ему. "Роуга, всё-таки ты хороший человек."

"Не соглашусь," отвечает тот. "Никто из тех, кого ты знаешь, не согласится."

Роуга неправ, возможно даже что он сам это знает. Есть же Гао, всепрощающий, свято верящий, что у каждого в сердце есть нечто хорошее. Возможно, и все его друзья думают также. Кири в любом случае узнает, так это или нет, особенно если он примет предложение Роуги.

"Мне не важно, зовут тебя Кири или Мизерия," говорит Роуга Кири, прижимая того к себе крепче. "Важнее всего то, что ты мой друг. И я буду обращаться с тобой соответственно."

"Друг," повторяет за ним Кири, чувствуя как Роуга прикасается губами к его виску. Он поворачивается, и Роуга так близко, что их носы соприкасаются.

"Хотя нет... Не всё так просто." шепчет Роуга, его тёплое дыхание щекочет Кири губы. "Но ведь и мы с тобой не самые простые люди."

"Конечно." Кири улыбается, прижимаясь ближе. "Конечно нет."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very grateful to kiyala for writing this, and being a nice person too. 
> 
> Благодарю за внимание!


End file.
